


Realize

by ladybug218



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take time to realize, <br/>That I am on your side<br/>Didn't I, didn't I tell you.<br/>But I can't spell it out for you, <br/>You know it's never gonna be that simple<br/>~Idina Menzel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420259) by [ladybug218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218). 



> Booth's thoughts during 3x14 "The Wannabe in the Weeds" & 3x15 "The Pain in the Heart"
> 
> Companion piece to Brave

_that's all they really want... girls just wanna have fun..._

It's great to see Bones cutting loose and enjoying herself. He's bobbing his head in time with the music, pleased by the way this evening is turning out.

"Seeley."

He's not expecting to hear anyone calling his name and it takes several repetitions before he turns to look. He's surprised and confused when he spots Pam at the back of the room. When she pulls the gun, he doesn't even think, he moves in front of Bones.

(Burning pain radiates through his entire body.)

His eyes refuse to focus. He's aware of Bones' presence but she looks and sounds like she's underwater. 

*

His eyes blink open and he's not sure where he is. The beeping of the machines gives him his first clue. He tries to turn his head to determine where the noises are coming from and realizes that he's tangling himself up in tubes. 

After a frantic moment, he recalls with crystal clarity watching Bones sing, seeing Pam pull the gun and stepping in between the women. A throbbing pain shoots through his chest, confirming his recollection.

"Booth?"

He knows that voice. It's his boss.

(Why isn't Bones sitting by his side?)

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes," he tries to say, but his voice doesn't seem to want to cooperate. A nurse hands him an ice chip, which he sucks on gratefully. 

He listens as his boss reminds him of the criminal who went underground, insisting that the next time they would see him would be at Booth's funeral. He doesn't even question his duty to his country; he agrees to fake his death, provided that the FBI will notify certain important people that he's okay.

(When did Bones become the second person on his list, below Parker?)

They agree to his conditions, ask him to write up a list of people he would like notified, warning him to keep it as small as possible since this is a matter of national security. He doesn't like the idea that his friends and co-workers are going to think he's dead, but he recognizes that they need to use this opportunity that has been presented to them.

*

It's easy to remain passive while Hodgins and Angela say goodbye. He's a little surprised by how upset Angela seems, but he figures Hodgins will take good care of her. Cam cries a lot and Booth wonders how upset she's going to be when she finds out the truth. He expects that she'll understand duty however.

Bones knocks him for a loop. He realizes that they haven't yet informed her that he's not really dead, that when they pull the plugs, he'll be just fine. He wants to sit up and tell her himself, but he's afraid of scaring her and landing her in the hospital bed next to his. Her tear burns his skin and he unwittingly jerks his hand. He figures the jig is up, but she doesn't seem to react; content to sit and quietly hold his hand. When the doctor tells her it's time to go, he wants to argue, wants to keep her close.

And then she makes her declaration.

(I love you, too.)

After she leaves, the doctors disconnect all of his machines and the FBI whisks him off to a safe house. He keeps touching his lips, unable to get the taste of her lips off of his. He wonders if she will regret her words when she discovers that he's still alive.

*

He's still weak and it's an intense couple of days of training before the fake funeral. It's an odd feeling, to attend one's own memorial service. He catches whispers of conversations, sees people he barely recognizes shedding tears, watches carefully for the man they are here to catch.

Caroline's eulogy is so very Caroline. It's hard for him to stay in character and not laugh at her words. Then he spots the man moving closer to the casket, clutching the rose in his hands like any other mourner, and he's immediately on alert.

His body hasn't completely healed and he's grateful when he realizes that someone else has jumped into the fight. He isn't expecting to find that it's Bones wielding a fake limb. And he's really not expecting it when she stares at him like she's seeing a ghost and then slaps him before running off.

(Funny way of showing your love.)

He doesn't understand her reaction or anger until he realizes that no one told her he was alive. 

*

Alcohol is a big no-no because of all the antibiotics and pain meds the doctors still have him on, but he needs a beer. A beer, a bath, a cigar and a comic book. He's a simple kind of guy, but this has been his comfort ritual since he got out of the army. Spending several years living with hundreds of other soldiers makes privacy a blissful treat. Especially privacy in the bathroom.

The last thing he's expecting is for his bathroom door to fling open. And when it does, the last person he expects to see on the other side is Bones. 

It doesn't even occur to him that he's naked as they argue, until she flippantly offers him a towel.

(Please, God, let this be a nightmare.)

She storms out and he sits there, staring at the door, wondering what wrong turn his life took to lead him to this humiliating moment.

*

He knows she's still angry with him, but he follows her anyway. He sits next to her, his arm slipping around her shoulders and when her head rests against his shoulder, he sucks in a breath, shocked by how right this feels.

It's a heady feeling and he's not sure how to react to it. "Bones," he says, because he can't quite bring himself to kick things up to the next level by using her given name. "Why don't we get some Thai takeout and go back to your place?"

"Okay," she says, allowing him to lead the way.

Several times, he starts to say something, but changes his mind. He has no idea what to say or how to say it and it seems easier to stay quiet. Until she accuses him of not caring that she said she loved him.

He hesitates, running his hand through his hair, before crossing the room. "Temperance, I'm sorry I hurt you," he says, brushing his fingers against her cheek, feeling an electric jolt between them.

"I know," she replies, leaning in to his touch.

He closes the distance between them and knows the moment their lips touch that his life is on the exact right track.


End file.
